The unknown Princess
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: The future of Olympus lays heavily on the shoulders of a young and unknown goddess. Would she be able to save or destory Olypmus? Would she have to do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that we should let her be raised by the mortals? She is a goddess after all." Persephone looked over at her husband, Hades of who was looking down at the little baby girl in his arms. Their daughter has her eyes open and they were a dark and deep chocolate brown color, there was gleam in her eyes that show that of a mad woman or a genius. Her hair was black as night, her skin was tawny. Not only that but their daughter's features was a little washed out, of which they figure was side affect from Persephone going up to the surface and going below during the seasons. Their daughter looked up at Hades, she giggled at him and raised her hands up as if to ask to hug him.

"Yes, she must be raised by mortals. Zeus has already be informed about her and already demanded that we being her before him. I am sure he would want to kill her or turn her against us."

"He is my father, Hades. Do you think he would turn her against me?"

"There is a small chance he might with you. But if the oracle is right than she has a long road in front of her." Hades looked up at Persephone before he went on. "For our sake and hers, our daughter and another is the only hope Olympus has for the future as well as bringing glory to the house of Hades. Something that it has long been denied." Persephone nodded when Hades said that, Persephone took their daughter from Hades and spoke.

"Good luck, Laodice." She had handed Laodice back to Hades of who left the room to place their daughter above.


	2. Chapter 2

A young couple entered the temple of Apollo in Delphi, both of the, wanted a child very much but unsure of when they will get one. So they had decided to go to the temple of Apollo in Delphi to talk to the oracle, both of them were nervous of what the oracle will say. They both heard stories of people of who went to the oracle and heard something that they don't want to hear or didn't have anything to do with why they were there in the first place. So when they entered the temple that they had ask to see the oracle and taken to her right away. When they had reached the room that the guard had told them that the woman would only enter the room. Even though she didn't want to go in alone without her husband, she did it anyway, once inside that saw the oracle sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. The woman walked over to the and sat down in front of her and waited for the oracle to open her eyes.

"I know why you have come here, Cassiopeia as well as your husband, Agenor." The oracle had opened her eyes and looked at the woman sitting in front of her. Cassiopeia looked back into her eyes and wondered what she should say now, for the oracle knows why she was here.

"Than can you tell us when we will have a child."

"You can never have a child of your own, you know this for you rejected Apollo and he cursed you to never bear a child. Something you never told your husband." Cassiopeia lowered her head, she know the oracle was telling the truth of Apollo, Cassiopeia had took a great risk of entering this temple. She takes great risks when ever she enters a temple of Apollo. Cassiopeia had got up and started to walk out of the room, figuring that the oracle will say no more but than she spoke once more.

"However you have be blessed by Hades. He blessed you that before you die that you will have a good husband and a child, even if that child is not your own." Cassiopeia turned around and looked at the oracle as the oracle went on. "Go out to your husbands tell him nothing of what I said expect to go home now, for there you will find what you and your husband want the most." The oracle closed her eyes, telling Cassiopeia that she was done speaking.

A week later

When they reached the palace that one of the servants had come up to them and told them that a man was waiting for them in the throne room. They had ask her of what he wanted, but she told them that he wanted to talk to them about something important. After a couple of minutes of walking that Cassiopeia and Agenor entered the throne room, sure enough there was a man in there. He was standing by the window, as they entered the throne room that he turned around when he turned around that Cassiopeia smiled. For it was none other than Hades with a bundle in his arms, both her husband and herself had bowed, when they had bowed that Hades had spoke

"It's nice to see you again, Cassiopeia."

"The last time I saw you was when I had prayed to you asking for a hopeful future."

"Yes. I remember, I blessed you to have a child. Have you told your husband about what happen just before you did that."

"I did on the way back, I did told the reason we haven't had any children yet. I know you don't have the power to undo what Apollo did to me."

"True, but there is one thing you could do for me. That will help me a lot and make you and your husband. But I must ask you two something first."

"What is it?"

Hades had walked over to Cassiopeia and placed the bundle in her arms, both Agenor and Cassiopeia looked down to see a baby girl in the bundle. Her brown eyes were open and she was looking up at the two of them. She had giggled at the two of them and raised her arms up at them. Cassiopeia couldn't help but smile at the little baby girl in the bundle. "I need you two to watch over her as she grows up." Cassiopeia had looked up at Hades and spoke.

"She's your daughter isn't she?"

"Yes, she is also in Persephone's as well. Her name is Laodice. Shortly after she was born not too long so that Zeus learned of her birth and demanded me to bring her to him. I couldn't do that, even though she's a goddess, there was a chance he could kill her by making her fade or throw her into Tartarus for the rest of her life. I couldn't bring it upon myself to do that. She also has a heavy burden place upon her. I want you to take care of her and watch her. Someday she will know of her heritage until she is old enough, she can't know that she is a goddess or even the princess and heir to the underworld."

"When should I tell her?"

"Never, for she must learn this on her own. If she doesn't learn about it on her by her twentieth birthday than tell her to go to the oracle." They both nodded and Hades was than engulf by shadows, Cassiopeia and Agenor had looked down at their baby girl.

One would never guess that the princess of Amphigeneia wasn't their real daughter more so as she grew older with each year. For Laodice looks much like Cassiopeia but with her father's eyes instead of her mother's eyes. For each year she had become more beautiful, by the time she had turned fourteen that they had been many suitors asking for her hand in marriage. Many were sons of kings and sons of nobles, however Cassiopeia and Agenor had ask the kings and nobles to wait till their daughter turns twenty one before they would let one of the sons of a king or noble marry her. What they didn't tell them that they never plan on marrying Laodice to any of their sons, they only did it to buy time to let their daughter to learn of her real heritage.

When she was fifteen that they had one of the knights to give her the basic instruction of sword and archery. Laodice had learned quickly of how to use a bow and a sword, of which didn't surprise Cassiopeia and Agenor very much unlike with the night. After that training that they no notice that her powers started to show, for flowers started to blossom when she walked by them. Also shadows seem to follow her a fair amount of time and during the winter her features were slightly washed out during the fall and winter. However the last part was only noticeable by Cassiopeia and Agenor. Laodice had also notice those changes as well, but it was clear that she hadn't figure out about her heritage yet. On the evening before her twentieth birthday that the three of them were in dinning room, none of them were talking at the moment. After a hour of silence that Laodice had broke it.

"Mom, Dad do you have godly parents?" Cassiopeia had looked at Agenor of who just nodded and Cassiopeia had spoke.

"No, Laudice. We not legacies of the gods either."

"Than why does my appearance look a little washed during the fall and winter, what is with the flowers and the shadows?" Cassiopeia sighed before she and spoke once more.

"I can't tell you, the only thing I can tell you is for you to go to the oracle of Delphi. She will have the answers you seek." Laodice looked at her mother for a moment before she said anything.

"But you know how I am able to do this?"

"I do, Laodice. But I can't reveal it to for this is something you must learn for yourself for it is your path to follow." Cassiopeia sat down next to Laodice as she lowered her head, Cassiopeia had lifted her head up with her fingers. "Laodice, your path is different from my path as your father. It will officially start tomorrow." Cassiopeia kissed her forehead both Agenor and Cassiopeia said good night and leaving Laodice sitting there thinking of what her parents had told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Triton's pov

It didn't take long for the news of Persephone and Hades' daughter to reach Zeus' ears, Zeus was not happy when he heard of this. Apparently the girl was powerful, more powerful than Athena or even any children that Metis would bear. So this girl could overthrow Zeus and bring a new age if she wished, not only that but the survival of Olympus rested on the said girl as well. For if she decides to join the wrong side than Olympus would fall or if she joined Olympus than it would be saved. His father had told him that Zeus was either going to send her to Tartarus or make her fade before she grows any older. Of which was harsh and many of the Olympians didn't agree with Zeus on this decision, even Athena. Of which was surprising since this was one issue that both his father and Athena were on the same side.

If she was sent to Tartarus and gets out than she would join the wrong side and destroy Olympus out of revenge. The only ones the sides with Zeus was Ares and Dionysus, of which was not a big surprise since they both were just as bad as Zeus. When His father heard about the daughter being born that he sent triton to talk to Hades and ask Hades if they could hid their daughter in the sea if Hades wished. That was if Hades felt the need to his daughter away from Zeus and maybe even the godly world. Poseidon had told Triton that he was going to offer Hades that or even make her a sea nymph or a mermaid. With what was going with Zeus that Hades had at least allowed Triton to go to the underworld if there was any messages from Poseidon. This only happened in the last day, Triton wasn't sure f his father been in the underworld or not but Triton had never been in the underworld before.

As it happens, Triton was on his way to the palace of Hades, he had just got off of the ferry that cross the river Styx. He was heading up to the palace itself at the moment. After a few minutes that Triton had reached the gates of the palace, Triton stood at the gates and looked up at the palace of Hades. He couldn't help but be amazed by it, Triton had been to Olympus a couple of times and he admit that Olympus was grand but he thinks that his father's palace was better as well as much more grander. It was clear that Hades's palace was just as grand as his father's palace was, however it felt dark and cold down here. Triton felt more at home at his father's place and where he could feel the water around him as well as warmth and fish to talk to. Not only that but there were also merpeople to talk to as well as his parents, of where there was basically the died to talk to.

Carefully, triton had went inside the gates and walked up the doors of the palace and went I side. It had took a while for Triton to find the throne room, when triton had found the throne room that he opened the doors slightly. When he looked in that he didn't expect to see what he saw, that was Persephone leaning against Hades crying her eyes out and Hades had his arms around her calming her down. Triton had never seen Persephone so far in the past years, he never seen Hades hold anyone like he was doing. However he never really spoke to either one very much since Triton spend most of his time in the sea and Hades spend much of his time in e underworld while Persephone had spend half her time on Olympus and the other half here in the underworld. Triton had knocked on the door softly and both Hades and Persephone looked up at him somewhat surprised, Triton couldn't help but notice of how red Persephone's eyes looked.

"Sorry if I am intruding but I have a message for you from my father. I come here as soon as I could. If I had winged shoes I would got here faster." Hades had let go of Persephone and spoke.

"What is, Triton?"

"Well, I am not sure if you already did something with your daughter or not. But my father is willing to help protect her from Zeus. I can take her under the sea and he can make her a sea nymph, a water nymph, a mermaid or just hide her in the sea if you like. My father brought if you already had come up with something that he would be willing to help if he can."

"Tell your father, thank for making that offering of helping us by hiding her. She would be easier to hide if she was your half sister since your father has a bigger domain than Zeus or myself do. However I already hide her from Zeus in the mortal world and told her adopted parents what to do when she comes to a certain age. Tell Poseidon that he can help her as much as he can, at the moment I just want him to watch her till she is twenty. By the time she is twenty that her domain would start showing. When she turns twenty I want need his help to help her be ready when she turns twenty two for that was when her domains would be known." Triton had nodded before eh spoke.

"Anything els, Hades?"

"No. None that I can think of." Triton nodded and turned around and started to walk away when Hades spoke once more. "Wait there is one thing that I just thought of." Triton turned around and faced his uncle,

"What else is there you want to tell my father?" His uncle walked a little closer to Triton before he spoke.

"This is something that you should only know and not tell anyone else. Two things, I want to look out for her for the next twenty two years. The second is . . . . "

Two days later

Triton had reached the city of Amphigeneia, the city of where Laodice now lives as the princess. Triton had went to the palace and ask for a spot as one of the guards there, it had took a couple of days before the royals had decided to have him as a guard. He was one of the guards at the doors of the palace doors, of which was utterly boring compare to what he usually does. For the most part he remained at the palace but sometimes he would leave to do his job as the sea messenger as well as inform Hades of his daughter's growth. For the most part, Delphin had been doing his job when Triton wasn't in the sea. For the next twenty years, Triton had watched Laodice grow up and couldn't but notice of how beautiful she had got.

Honestly, in Triton's opinion, Laodice's beauty puts Aphrodite's own beauty to shame and it was clear that many others felt the same way. For when Laodice reached the age of when she could have suitors that the suitors had started to pour in. So many them offered a lot to have her as their wife or the wife of their son, each one try to get Laodice's adopted parents to pick them. But they told them that no final decision would be made till Laodice was twenty one. Triton had notice that as Laodice got older that the powers that she was born with were starting to show. That plants grow faster and more healthy when she would walk by the plants on the grounds and the shadows followed her. Triton was nearby when Laodice's adopted parents had told Laodice to go see the oracle on the night before her twenty birthday.

Triton remained close by and watched her parents left the room to let Laodice think anout what to do. After some time that Laodice had left the room and went up to her room, triton had followed her and waited for her to come out. When she had come out that he had followed her to the stables, he watched her put the saddle on and put the packs on her horse. Triton had figured that she would leave during the night, as to escape notice from the city. When Laodice had everything ready that she started to lead her horse to the doors of the stables, but Triton had spoke.

"Going to see the Oracle are we?" Laodice had turned around and looked at him as Triton walked forward to make sure that she could see him. However there was a chance that he didn't need to move in the light since it was likely that she would be able to see in the dark.

"You are one of the guards?"

"I am indeed, Princess."

"Don't tell anyone where I am going or even the fact that I had left."

"I wasn't going to do that anyway, I had come here to help you."

"Help me, why?" Triton merely shrugged before he spoke.

"I know your parents had gave you a basic course in sword play and archery, but I believe that you would need some help to get to Delphi. For you may attract some unwanted attention. Besides don't you think it would be odd to see a young woman riding by herself." Laodice nodded when he said that.

"All right you can come along." Triton had took out of the two horses from the stables and lead the horse over to Laodice, when he was by her that they both got up on their horses and left the stables together.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of weeks that Laodice and Triton went down the road to Delphi, Laodice kept looking back at triton as they went on. For as long as Laodice remembers that triton always been a palace guard, not only that but it seems like he had never aged. Laodice had wondered why that never was, however she had other things to worry about like of why it seems monsters find her and Triton. Laodice has no idea of why the monsters and try to kill her and Triton, Laodice had guessed that Triton might be a demigod. Of which made Emily wonder of which god was his parent, but she had no clue of which god was his parent since she never seen what kind of powers Triton has. It was because of the monsters that it had took them an extra week to get to Delphi, when Laodice reached the temple that she started up the steps but stopped when she saw that Triton was still at the bottom of the steps. He was still by their horses, Laodice looked down at Triton and she spoke.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"No, it is for your ears only." Triton had nodded and Laodice had went up the rest of the stairs and into the temple itself. As Laodice entered the temple that some of the priest and the ones that were there looked over at her. Laodice had went over to one of the priest and ask him of where the oracle was, he told her of where the oracle could be found. Laodice had followed the directions that the priest had gave her, Laodice had reached a golden door and she opened it. Inside the room was rather dark, there was only one candle in the room and Laodice could see a shadowy figure but oddly Laodice could see the woman clearly. She has brown hair, fair skin, and she was wearing green robes, as Laodice sat down that the oracle had opened her eyes to reveal glowing green eyes. As the oracle looked up at her that the glowing had faded from her green eyes, the oracle and smiled when she had looked up at Laodice. Her smile seemed like she she been expecting Laodice for some time now and that she knew who Laodice was. Than the oracle had spoke in a soft voice and Laodice still could easily hear the oracle, even with how soft her voice was.

"I was expecting to see you in the next year, princess."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, I do. What do you want to know?"

"Why am I able to do this powers like controlling plants, making flower bloom, controlling shadows and darkness as well as being able to talk to the died and see ghosts?" The oracle smiled when Laodice had said that.

"I assume you thought that your parents may have had some godly parents. But that is not true at all. As a matter of fact, the ones that raised you are not your birth parents but adopted parents." Laodice sat there shocked at the oracle' sword and after a minute Laodice had spoke.

"Than who are my birth parents than and why didn't they raise me? Not only that but why did my adopted parents raised me instead?"

"Because of a prophecy that I had spoke shortly before you were born, you have the fate of the god rested on your shoulders. Your parents were worried about your safety and picked a family that Zeus wouldn't dare attack to kill you."

"What fate is this and why does Zeus want me died?"

"The fate is a war that will happen that would reveal around you. You, alone, are the only one can decide what your fate would be. As for why Zeus wants you died is because of the fact that you are powerful, even more powerful than Zeus himself."

"What? I can't be that powerful. The only way I can be that powerful if I was a goddess." The oracle smiled when Laodice had said that, Laodice looked at her and gulped before she spoke. "Are you saying I am a goddess?"

"Yes, Laodice. You are indeed a goddess."

"So is Zeus and one of the titans my parents than?" The oracle chuckled when Laodice had said that.

"No your father is not Zeus. If you were a daughter of Zeus, you would have had some control of the skies. In most cars than yes you would be powerful if your father was Zeus. Honestly, I thought it would be obvious of who your parents are." Before Laodice could say anything that there was thunder and suddenly the candle had went out. Than Laodice had felt a hand around her wrist and suddenly she was being pulled out of the room by the oracle. It was clear that the torches were out but she could still see clearly as Laodice and the oracle ran though the temple and the oracle had spoke. "Look, Zeus and somehow figured out that you are alive. You must leave."

"But what about my parents?"

"I would helped you more, but I can't not with Zeus attacking Delphi." The oracle stopped at the stairs and she spoke once more. "Look go down and get to Triton and tell him that you need to go to the sea." Laodice was going to argue with her but the look that the oracle was giving her told Laodice that she needs to go. Laodice ran down the stairs and Triton was there and Laodice had told Triton what the oracle had told her or at least the last part before leaving the oracle. Triton didn't say anything and he took her hand and they ran out of Delphi, as they ran that lighting had followed them. Than they reached a cliff that overlook the sea and they stopped for a minute, Laodice was about ready to say something when some lighting had stoked next to them. Laodice screamed, without much of a thought she had put her arms around Triton's neck, not only that but she felt his arms go around her wrist. Than suddenly they fell from the cliff heading towards the sea, as they fell that Laodice felt the lighting just barely missing it. When Laodice and Triton hit the water that she could almost hear two males yelling at each other.

When they hit the water that Laodice that Laodice was surprised that she was breathing, not only that but she could see in the water. Not only that but Laodice notice that there was a small air bubble around her and triton, so that they were able to breath. Laodice had her head on Triton's shoulder, what Laodice found odd was the feel of his skin under her hands. Moments ago before they hit the water that his skin felt just like any other skin of a male, rougher and tough. However, Triton's skin feels soft and scaly, it was almost like that he belonged in the sea instead of being on land. Laodice had lifted her head up and she almost yelped in shock when she had looked at Triton and nearly let to of Triton. Instead of his usual tan skin his skin was green and his two legs were two fishtails, but his black hair and green eyes remains the same but his hair was tied up and his tunic was replaced with an armor that was studded with pearls. When she saw this that she realized that Triton must be the Triton that she heard of, the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Laodice had spoke.

"You are Triton, the son of Poseidon?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did you know . . " Laodice stopped for she wasn't sure what to say but Triton spoke.

"That I know you were goddess for the last twenty years? Yes, I knew that. But your father didn't want you to know that you were a goddess or that I was a god. He had ask me to look after you as well as my other father. For both of our fathers didn't want Zeus to harm in anyway till your birth powers and your power over your domain will appear. You power over domain had already started to happen and show and in another two years, those domain would be known. Your father had also ask my father for his help for you to be ready when the war comes as well as when your domain comes."

Triton had kept his grip around her, just like Laodice kept her grip around her as he started swimming deeper into the sea. After about a hour that an underwater kingdom, it was much bigger than the kingdom that Laodice was princess of. As they got closer that she saw, merpeople swimming and all of them bowed to Triton, the merpeople, unlike Triton, only had one fishtail. Laodice kept looking around as they went inside the kingdom and soon they entered a throne room and there was a man and a woman in here. The woman has claws that were like crab claws and she had long flowing hair, she was wearing green armor. The man was wearing Greek armor and he has black hair and green eyes, Laodice had figured that this was Amphitrite and Poseidon. They both were smiling when they saw Laodice and Triton, Triton had let go of her as Amphitrite had come over and hugged her and Poseidon had come over to her and spoke.

"You look like both of your parents." Amphitrite had let go of her but the air bubble was still around her.

"Thanks. I guess, I still don't know who they are. We needed to leave Delphi since Zeus started attacking the city before I could learn of who they are." Poseidon sighed and spoke.

"I wish he would stopped being an idiot. Anyway, you may as well know that your parents are Hades and Persephone." Laodice looked at Poseidon in surprised and spoke.

"Are you saying that I am the princess of the underworld and heir?"

"Yes, you are. You are the most powerful child that hades and Persephone ever had. Though I have to admit that neither one liked putting you into the mortal world. They were only trying to protect you."

"Can I see them?"

"In time yes, but not for at least two more years."

"Why? Because of my powers and my domains?"

"Yes, they had wanted me to help you be ready for that as I am sure you already know." Poseidon looked at Triton and spoke. "Show her to her room." Triton had took her hand and lead her though the palace.


End file.
